


Pancakes

by Ladderofyears



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childhood Memories, Cooking, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Scorpius remembers the day when he was seven, and his mum cooked pancakes for him without using magic.A tiny story to celebrate Shrove Tuesday (Pancake Day!) where Scorpius recalls one of his favourite childhood memories.





	Pancakes

Scorpius loved pancakes, and once, when he was seven, his mum had made them without magic. 

Of course, the House Elves had been furious at being turfed out of their workspace, but Astoria had won them over, making a giant pile of the sweet desserts especially for them, and leaving them under a stasis charm. 

She’d whisked the eggs and flour into a smooth batter and had never spilled a drop. Then, only minutes later, the Manor kitchens had filled with the most glorious aroma as she fried each one until they were bubbling, golden and satisfyingly, perfectly round. 

And then the three of them had eaten them straight away, at their kitchen table. 

Scorpius could remember how his dad had flatly rejected any topping other than lemon wedges and sugar, and how Astoria had giggled at his primness. She’d spread Honeydukes chocolate spread thickly over theirs, followed by a snowstorm of icing sugar, and chopped up bananas especially for him. 

_And Scorpius had just loved it._

He’d loved eating in the kitchen, on the thick wooden table covered in nicks and scorch-marks from the generations of Elves that had lived alongside their family. Loved how it felt to be just the three of them together, with no terrifying grandfather to frown and sigh at all of his many faults and errors. That day his dad had seemed younger, somehow, and perhaps his smile was a just a tiny bit wider than Scorpius could ever remember seeing before. 

Draco had even laughed, his hands wiping a tiny spot of cream from Astoria’s mouth, and this made Scorpius just _thrill_ at the sight of how much they loved each other. _Wouldn’t it be something_ , he thought happily, _if, one day, somebody could love him just as much._

And Scorpius even loved how they ate the pancakes _with their fingers_ , a feat of naughtiness that _surely_ no other Malfoy had ever surpassed. And he’d loved how sumptuous each mouthful had been, filling his tummy to the very brim, and leaving his skin flushed and warm. 

These pancakes were, by far, the most delicious thing his seven year old brain could remember ever eating. His mum had even made him a hot-chocolate, piled high with cream and marshmallows, and he made sure he drank it down, every single drop. 

Once, when Scorpius was seven, his mum made pancakes without magic, and confirmed what he had long suspected. 

That he, Scorpius Malfoy, was the luckiest wizard in the whole, wide world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and if Pancake Day is something you do indeed celebrate, I hope you enjoy them even more than Scorpius does.


End file.
